roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Tone
'Summary -' Ruth was firstly born as Stream, and demon-angel mix who was in love with Naruto but was later slaughtered by Darkness, over thousands of years she was reborn into the family of royals who gave her the name Ruth. She began the older sister of Tau Tone and younger sister of Chance tone, she was the middle child. Naruto had found Streams new form and upheld a job as Royal Guard for Ruth where he'd be reunited with his long lost lover. Ruth's mother was murdered the day before her 18th birthday where Naruto found out Darkness was still alive and active, finding the reborn girl as well. Darkness continues to try and kill Ruth in order to destroy Naruto's chances forever. As there is no telling if she will be reborn. Later on Ruth was kidnapped by Darkness where she had her son, James. The kingdom believing she was dead grew into a depression. Naruto, who was alone once more took charge before picking up his wives scent and hints of her still being alive. He hurried off and killed Darkness saving his wife and meeting his new son. Joy spread throughout the kingdom that the queen was still alive, before a new evil, his brother arrived causing Ruth and the new baby to hide away in a shack to stay safe. Naruto was then killed by his brother leaving Ruth in a deep depression as she felt her soulmates Ora vanish. Naruto was reborn but for a long while avoided contact with Ruth, Darth, Narutos horse soon enough came to help keep Ruth safe. Once again an enemy arrived at the name of Pulse who was known to fuck around with Ruths weak mental state. Not too long after Naruto came and attacked Pulse and his friend Grim, and Naruto was reunited with Ruth. Their story of love and struggle to keep peace continues... 'Streams Origin -' Darkness was once an angel at the name of Daniel, head elite of the heavens guards and once was Narutos best friend when he first fell to Earth. Naruto introduced Stream to the fallen angel and the three got along well. The three were not assigned Soulmates yet meaning you could fall for anyone at the time. Ruth and Naruto later on were assigned by the council to become soulmates, which made Darkness jealous and attack the girl. Naruto and Darkness fought and continue to fight, before one day Darkness got his hands onto Stream and slaughtered her right before Naruto who still mourns the death over her. Buried Stream by a tree near a small lake, where they fell in love with each other. 'Family Life -' Ruth doesn't exactly show her love for her family as she should, her sister was ill from the start before slowly increasing in heath. She showed her love to her sister by always checking up on her and talking about Naruto to her. She also was with her sister during the time of when she (Ruth) grew her wings, one of the hardest moments in an angels life. The sisters share a strong bond and love for one another. Tau and Ruth share a silent love for each other. They barley talk to one another but they will have each others backs whenever needed. Ruth may be a jerk to her younger brother at times, more during so her pregnancy. Tau has shared his care for sister when she returned after being captured by Darkness for a few years. When she returned, he was overcame by joy along with them Tau ask her to be careful doing certain task. He shows how he doesn't approved of her marriage with Naruto from time to time but as a good sibling, respectful of his sisters choice allows it. Jackson, Ruths father never gave much care to his middle child. Protected her, of course as he did all his kids and the kingdom. But, he never cared for her as an individual, he remained distance from his middle child and focused on Chance or even Tau, as one was supposed to be the next Queen and the other was his only son. Mirror, Ruths bother loved and cared for all her kids but more so towards Ruth as she knew her husband Jackson never payed much attention towards her. Ruth always told Marrior everything before she was crushed, when her mother died the day before her birthday, by darkness. 'Quotes -' Ruth to Wrath as he tried to leave her in Lost Kindom #14 Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Original Characters